


Come With Me

by dcisamtyler



Series: Simm!Master One-Shots [5]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Other, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25044766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcisamtyler/pseuds/dcisamtyler
Summary: Loosely inspired by a prompt by @one-shot-prompts on Tumblr: "Your otp staring at the stars and slowly shifting closer and closer to each other"
Relationships: The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/You, The Master (Simm)/Reader, The Master (Simm)/You
Series: Simm!Master One-Shots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1851601
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> I totally meant for this to be really fluffy and then it got really angsty instead. I am so sorry, hahaha.

“It looks like it’s infinite up there,” you whispered, nodding your head towards the night sky.

The Master hummed in response and met your eyes with a faint smile. He was only sitting about a foot away with his arms cuddled around his knees, bundled up in his hoodie. It was an extremely chilly night for summer and the both of you had forgotten to bring blankets, simply sitting on the freshly mowed grass. 

He knew the weight of the night too. You could see it. He rested his head on his arms, tucking his chin into the front of his hoodie. Your eyes lingered on him for a moment like you were trying to memorize his every feature – his caramel eyes, his tousled blonde hair, the scruff on his jawline. You swallowed hard as you tried to take him all in at once. You were going to miss seeing him whenever you wanted to.

The Master had finally finished up his “exile sentence” (as he called it) and The Doctor was coming the next day to pick him up and bring him back to his own TARDIS, hidden on another planet. You had dreaded this day for months. You and The Master had strangely become close friends while he was living in an apartment near yours. But you knew how excited he was to go back to living among the stars, even if he would be closely monitored by The Doctor.

As you sat in the grass, you considered this sky that you once loved. You always came out to this particular hill in your hometown. From this view, the sky seemed to stretch out like a navy blanket, dots scattered like little pieces of glitter, sparkling among it. It only seemed like the enemy now - an endless sea of abandoned potential with the man that you -

You couldn't say it. Not now. 

Flashes of your friendship were turning your mind when The Master mumbled something into his hoodie. You glanced over at him, eyebrows lifted. “What?”

He pursed his lips, still staring out at the sky. “I said, it is. You know, infinite up there.”

As you looked at him, you realized the space between you was smaller – only a small bit of grass. Was it you or him that moved closer? You tried to ignore it.

“I guess you would know,” you snapped. You quickly winced when you realized how bitter it sounded when it actually came out of your mouth.

You tried to look away but The Master’s gaze fell on you, making it hard to. There was a whole galaxy there, it seemed, waiting to be explored. Who needed the actual stars then? You would give up this hill – forget that, this planet, if it meant you could look into those eyes forever.

He chuckled softly at your boldness. He always had. You were the only human to actually put up a fight with him. He always got a kick out of it – teasing you and then running away, just to get a rise out of you. Now it felt like he was only running away.

“I miss it, Y/N,” he said. Suddenly, his face was serious. He tilted his head at the sky. “That’s where I belong, not here.”

You frowned as tears stung at your tear ducts. “You belong here…” you trailed off, before you broke your gaze, fixing it on a tall church steeple in front of you. “With me.”

You could hear a pin drop in the silence that followed. The Master moved closer to you on the grass. He was terribly close to you now. His body was leaning towards yours as he reached up a hand to brush your cheek with his thumb. “Y/N, I can’t stay here.”

Now the tears threatened to fall as you looked away from him. You inhaled shakily, looking up, taking short breaths to keep them at bay. “I’m going to miss you.”

Though they were completely different words, it sounded more like something else. Three words you weren’t sure you were ever going to be able to say now. You tried to lean away from The Master as he took his hand away, but instead, he only cuddled closer. “Y/N, look at me.”

You didn’t budge. You simply let your eyes fall on the town below you, your gaze trailing over the street lights and cars that drove on the main stretch of road downtown. You could hear The Master’s hearts beating next to you. He was staring at you now as if he was trying to do the same thing you did earlier – make sure he could always remember you, every bit of you.

“Stay, please,” you glanced at him again, blurting out the constant thought you had the entire night. “I don’t know what to do without you.”

It was quiet for a moment when The Master stopped, his eyes going wide. “Why don’t you come with me?”

You blinked at him. He couldn’t be serious. “What?”

“Y/N, travel with me. Be my companion.”

He said it so simply that you almost couldn’t believe him. For a second, you shook your head at him. Earth was your home. How could you leave it entirely? But you could see him looking at you, his eyes full of an adoration that made your heart ache.

Finally, you looked up at him. “Okay.”

The Master’s face fell into a smile as he snaked an arm around your waist. You fell into his touch, and you leaned your head on his shoulder, the two of you looking to the sky.


End file.
